cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey "The Trout" Valentine
Physical Description The Trout is tall and lanky, but in very good shape with well-developed muscles. He has long black hair and dark emerald eyes. He has a long scar running from left shoulder to his right hip and smaller one running horizontal across his right cheek. He wears very flashing clothing and has a love of elaborate hats. Personality Mickey is bold and overconfident in his abilities which often leads to him getting in trouble. He is a smooth talker, but is quick to anger and has a tendency to tell people exactly how he feels about them. He is very vain and particular about his personal appearance. He is bisexual and loves to sleep around with different beautiful men and women. History Mickey was born the heir to the once prominent Valentine family. By the time Mickey was born his family had squandered their fortune in a series of bad investments. His father was given a life prison sentence a month before he was born and so the two of them have never met. Mickey grew up living in his families’ rundown manor in the Slums. His mother told him stories of his families past glory and he spent his early childhood imagining himself returning his family name to prominence. When Mickey was eleven he started pickpocketing to earn himself and his mother money. She did what she could, but relied on a series of boyfriends throughout his childhood to support him. Most of the men she dated were gangsters and criminals who didn’t treat the two of them the greatest. Mickey’s talent for theft soon attracted the attention of the Kingston St. Family who began giving him jobs to steal high profile items. When he was sixteen he was cornered by Enforcers while on a job and was slashed across the chest with a sword. After he was cut he fell into the river causing his magical abilities to manifest for the first time. He swam ten miles upriver in five minutes flat, using his water elemental abilities. This feat earned him the nickname “The Trout”. Mickey decided to keep his magical abilities a secret and briefly trained with an older illegal magic user who taught him how to suppress his powers and hide them from the watchful eyes of the government. Mickey’s mother died giving birth to his half-brother, Rolo, when Mickey was seventeen. His mother refused to tell him who Rolo’s father was and since she was still married to Gio, Rolo was given the last name Valentine. Mickey inherited three of his father’s old river boats and family manor from his mother. Using some the small fortune that he had saved up over the years, he bought a small house in Seaside and paid for Rolo to be brought up there by a nanny and servants. He wanted to be there for his brother, but had aspirations of his own that could put the young boy in harm’s way. With his three boats, Mickey founded the Valentine River Company and began shipping goods in-between cities in the Coalition. His crews were made up of criminals he previously worked with and they soon began smuggling goods for the various criminal families in Union City. It didn’t take long for his business to expand from three boats to fifty, making him very wealthy and influential. At first Mickey owed his main loyalty to [[Victor Lairn]], but in recent years he has become a vassal of the Gasparelli Gang. He wants Union City for his own and sees Ma Gas as a weaker threat than Victor Lairn so he hopes to pit the two of them against each other and then grab the spoils for himself from the winner. Lately, he has been trying to make amends with his brother Rolo, who he mostly neglected for the last sixteen years. He moved his brother to their recently restored family home, but things between them have been tense. With Rolo about to leave for Sator soon, he fears he will never have the opportunity to make things up between them. Story Title